


德哈/别令马尔福先生伤心

by JasAvoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasAvoy/pseuds/JasAvoy
Summary: 性转救世主
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	德哈/别令马尔福先生伤心

**Author's Note:**

> 性转哈利！  
> 一些温暖的日常。
> 
> 战后  
> OOC

德拉科下班回家时已经快晚上九点了，他匆匆将患者报告提交到院长处后便直接移形换影到了家门口，思考了一会儿后又跑到楼下便利店买了些速食，在收银台顺带拿了几只自己日常用的牌子的避孕套。开门后屋内漆黑一片，看来哈利还没有回家。  
今天可是星期六，圣芒戈和魔法部果都不是把巫师当人的地方，就算是到了圣诞节当天，一通电话过来不论你是什么岗位都得乖乖滚回去加班。堂堂法律执行司司长也是如此，虽然很多工作都是其本人自愿增加的——德拉科只能称此为救世主的一贯作风，不在工作上鞠躬尽瘁就是要她死而后不已。本身从小身体就不好，每个月来例假就更加令人痛苦了——也更加令司长的男友头疼——没错！比担忧还要多的头疼！这样想着，他可没忘离开圣芒戈之前拿一剂轻度止痛魔药。  
将买好的东西和公文包放在客厅后，他用无杖咒语打开了走廊的灯，然后发现卧室里隐约有动静传来。

“哈利？”他试探着朝卧室问道。

回应他的是咚的一声巨响，听起来像一个人摔到了木质地板上。德拉科心跳一顿，立马冲进了卧室。借着从窗户落进来的朦胧月光，他看到哈利背蜷缩着躺在床边的地板上，两手紧紧捂住腹部，蓬乱的黑色卷发了无生气地搭在肩膀和一小块地板和身体形成的阴影上。他蹲下身扶住女孩的腰将她抱在怀里，扒开散乱在她脸上的黑发，轻轻拍了拍在黑暗中也显得惨白的脸颊，女孩紧闭着的眼睛缓缓睁开。

“哈利，你还好吗？我回来了。”

“德拉科……”  
“我肚子好痛。”

哈利看清面前人的面孔后立马把头贴上对方的胸口，有气无力地用简短的一句表达了从她回家到现在经受了怎样不可忍受的苦难。德拉科算得没错，哈利今天来例假了。  
他将女孩抱起来放在床上，用咒语打开房间的灯后发现哈利只穿着一件单薄的吊衫和一条大裤衩，大面积美好的肌肤都暴露在空气中，而与健康的肤色形成鲜明对比的是女孩惨白至极的脸。  
在乱糟糟的黑发衬托之中她看起来快跟德拉科办公室的墙壁一样苍白。他顿时感到一阵无名的怒气从疲惫的身体深处传来，于是他皱起了眉毛：“躺好。”  
哈利乖乖照做，翻过身正面朝上，将还垂在床沿的腿收回。他拉起被子将女孩裹了个严实，只露出乱糟糟的脑袋，一道小心翼翼的目光轻轻扫在他的脸上。德拉科看向哈利，两只绿色的眼睛立马转向了别处。  
他尽量好气地开口：“跟你说过了，来月经不要穿得这么少，我猜你也不想又因为痛经太严重要请好几天的假吧。刚刚没有摔着吧？”女孩急忙摇摇头，停顿了一下又点头对前半句话表示肯定，老实乖巧让人不忍心责骂。  
“我给你拿了止痛魔药回来，好好躺着。”说罢他把放在床另一头角落里的猫头鹰玩偶塞给哈利，女孩欣然把它拿进被子下抱在怀里。这只猫头鹰是德拉科去年圣诞节送给哈利的，他在麻瓜的知名购物网站上相中了这只全身雪白，长长的绒毛服帖地朝着一个方向梳去的玩偶，决定买下来送给女孩。它很像海德威。而且不同于真正猫头鹰的是，她能将其整天抱在怀里提供给人舒适的接触体验，履行名副其实的宠物的义务。女孩们都是喜欢毛茸茸的玩偶公仔的，被称为救世主的伟大女孩也不例外。  
哈利喝完魔药后皱着鼻子想要索吻，被德拉科一个扭头躲开了。“这么想要我尝尝魔药有多苦？”  
女孩皱眉撇下嘴角，面色失落且颇为受伤地转头翻身背对金发男友，“不亲就不亲，不稀罕。”  
德拉科无语，去客厅将速食意面放进微波炉加热，然后进入厨房开始煮早已熟练的南瓜红枣粥，哈利身体一有不舒服他就给她煮来喝，喝一次夸一次，把他第一次因为好奇进入哈利布置的麻瓜厨房动手“实验”时差点把屋顶给炸掀的心理阴影驱散了。他还曾沾沾自喜地跟自己的好友夸耀自己的手艺其实也还不赖，被潘西问到他煮了什么时只收获两只白眼和一句“她夸的是爱情的味道”的尖酸调侃。

那有什么关系？正是这样的味道你们尝不到，也羡慕不来——它是独一无二的。

于是当德拉科面带抑制不住的微笑走进卧室将一大碗粥放在床头柜时，他没有等来哈利往常发着惊喜的亮光的绿色眼睛，和因为笑容露出的整齐洁白的牙齿，也没有等来一句来自女友的甜蜜夸赞。看来你除了煮魔药之外也能在锅里煮出除了苦味以外的其他的味道——我没有说不好吃！明明很好吃啊，我喜欢南瓜——  
女孩在被他轻碰脸颊后把自己往被子里又缩了缩，头埋在猫头鹰玩偶柔软的白色毛发中，抱得更紧了。

德拉科：“……我煮了南瓜粥，你肯定饿了吧。”  
“不饿。”闷闷的声音传来。

噢，完了，马尔福先生要开始伤心了。但别担心，他还没那么容易就此退缩。德拉科坐到床边，拿起女孩一撮黑色卷发缠绕上手指。

“骗你的，魔药熬出来的时候我就尝过味道了，苦得我往配料里加了好多甜味草剂。”  
“不用麻烦副院长解释了，我还不至于因为整整两天没见到自己男朋友而又连亲都没亲到人一口就被按在床上灌药喝——”  
德拉科撑在哈利上方吻了下她额头上的疤痕，两手将女孩整个围绕在怀抱下，突然的动作令哈利顿住了还没说完的话。他用手抚上哈利的脸，用指腹摩挲，看见苍白的皮肤逐渐变得粉红。他又捏了捏女孩柔软小巧的耳垂，将脸凑得更近。

每当德拉科缩小他和哈利的距离到能瞧见彼此瞳孔里的细微纹路时，女孩总是会脸红。他也会，但在哈利告诉他以前他以为自己把胸腔里砰砰重响的感情掩藏得很好，掩藏在他惯有的冷漠外表之下。他凑近，往绿色的池子里丢了一块石头，看着泛起的层层叠叠的涟漪，嘴唇覆盖上在涟漪下悠悠波荡的花。  
没有谁是天生的接吻高手，他们刚开始交往时甚至不知道该把嘴唇怎么摆放、怎么挤进对方的空隙、是否该伸出舌头——那听起来也太恐怖了！害羞的两个孩子涨红了脸各自跳开，在朋友们的到来前慌慌张张地把嘴巴抹干净——虽然上面并没有沾上奇怪的液体——再拍拍红红的脸蛋好让面色恢复正常。当然，步入青春期一段时间后他们就了解到该怎么做了，性吸引力引领着他们对彼此身体上的探索。那时候亲戚朋友们仍以为他们是天天吵架恨不得见一面来上一巴掌的绝对敌人。

他缩回舌头，将嘴唇印在另一张嘴唇上良久。不知不觉中女孩的双手早已攀上他的肩膀，环过他的脖子，猫头鹰玩偶也不知去向，他们紧贴胸膛。德拉科把头埋进哈利的颈侧，挺翘的鼻尖蹭在黑发里。  
哈利一只手揪起身上人的金色发丝举到灯光下，看着它们被暖色的光芒穿透，发着白色的亮光。

“还是很苦。”  
“下次我再加点甜药剂。”  
“算了吧，感觉没用。”  
“那你只能继续喝苦兮兮的魔药了，别再来跟我卖惨。”  
“啊，没问题，不过我要有偿不卖惨。”  
“作为交换，马尔福先生要陪我练吻技，免得每次我家那位都抱怨我接吻技术垃圾得一流。”  
“马尔福先生每天都要忙死了，哪有时间陪女士练吻技。说巧不巧，我家那位也整日令我心烦得紧，天天不要命似地睡在文件堆里，饭不好好吃，衣服也不好好穿，提醒她出门带伞也能忘记，还得我不远千里地给她加急送过去，你说我惨不惨？”  
哈利情不自禁地微笑起来：“想必那位女士一定很幸福，先生天天操心不仅当丈夫还当母亲。”

“你说谁当妈呢？”德拉科又气又笑地挠了挠女孩的腰，引来一阵不安的扭动和竭力隐藏的笑声，“德拉科妈妈真好，我爱德拉科妈妈。”  
恼怒的马尔福先生一下用嘴巴让女孩住了嘴，再次伸出舌头准备攻城掠池。  
“那就不要再让德拉科伤心了。”

几天后赫敏收到了哈利和德拉科的婚礼请柬，被绿色的丝绸带子用繁复的花结绑在一只羽毛光滑漂亮的棕褐色雕鸮的脚踝上送来。她从抽屉里抓了一小把谷粒放在雕鸮的脚下，摸了摸它柔软的颈羽以示感谢。  
请柬最后出现了一段与前文精美犹如印刷体的墨绿色英文不同的字体，单词张牙舞爪地不成直线排列，笔触却坚定深刻。字迹的主人请求他们婚礼那天一定要穿整体色系为绿色的礼服——德拉科想要策划一场以斯莱特林绿为主调的婚礼现场，由于订婚那次整个会场都被热情浓烈的红色布满了，马尔福先生想要挽救自己在真正婚礼上时的美好心境。她怕收到请柬的亲友没有注意到前面内容中提到的婚礼注意事项（没办法，都是一群格兰芬多们），用大家熟悉的笔迹在最后做个显眼的提醒是很有必要的。  
最后她写道：“……希望大家这次能迁就一下，别令马尔福先生伤心——我真的很爱他！”

END


End file.
